


inked

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M, Tattoos, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Nick sees John’s DD tattoo for the first time.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	inked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink_and_Velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/gifts).



“I can’t believe you actually did it.”

John smirks, his signature expression. “What, you didn’t think I would?”

Nick shrugs, inching closer to John. “Never know with you. Alright, let’s see it.”

John rolls up his sleeve, the fresh tat still wrapped. He looks at Nick, gaging his reaction.

“Wow.”

“I hope that’s a good _wow_.”

“It’s huge, Nigel.”

“Don’t lecture me, I’m a big boy now.”

Nick rolls his eyes. He reaches out to take John’s arm, further inspecting the tattoo. His fingers play along his skin, their closeness evident in the action. John feels warm inside and Nick’s gentle touch is to thank.

“So,” he starts, “when’s Nicky getting a tattoo?”

Nick can’t help but laugh out loud. “The day after never, Johnny. The day after never.”


End file.
